Beast
by harrypotterdancinqueen78
Summary: The seventh/eighth year students are brought to Hogwarts, unknown that they have been drawn into a trap, where a new beast has come to kill all of them. Lots of characters and development.No main couple. Dark fic.


Chapter One: a train, a girl and a open door

The whistle of the train blew as the train began to set off towards its destination. Twenty eight individuals sat in the compartments of the Hogwarts Express ready for an early start of term. They were all chatting about how this year of school will be unlike any other, the dark lord Voldemort was gone and they had a chance to finish their education since their last year was either none existent or little help to their education.

_Dear_,_

_You have been asked to come and start an early semester at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We have decided to let a select few to come back early so that they could take a few extra classes before classes start. _

_Look forward to seeing you there,_

_Professor Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

Hermione Granger sighed, leaning her head against the window in her compartment that she shared with her two BEST friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, along with her best girl friend Ginny Weasley and their good friends Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom.

She thought she would be happy about coming back to her second home, she would be getting to learn, spend time with her friends and it would be just them, no younger students. But she couldn't let go this small inkling that something wasn't right…but it was stupid to think so, they were going to Hogwarts, the safest place in the world.

"You alright Mione?" Ron asked, setting his hand on her knee, giving her his goofy grin.

She smiled, "Of course Ronald, I am perfectly fine."  
>The two had decided that they weren't fitted for each other, and they were better off friends, and honestly there friendship had grown stronger since all their tension melted away.<p>

"Well, I am glad we are heading back. Hogwarts is my home, I would feel a little weird not going back if I had the opportunity," Harry sighed, as if just tasting the best ice cream on the planet.

Harry had taken care of everything immediately after the war ended, there was no stopping him. He went and fetched his aunt, uncle and cousin and told them they were free to go home, though he didn't really stay long, Dudley told him to keep in touch, though by muggle post. He set up his own home in Grimmauld Place, he fixed things with Ginny and overall he was just enjoying life, and right now he wouldn't even mind doing homework.

Ron and his family were trying to cope with the death of Fred, George was still broken up but Ron and Percy were helping with the shop so that kept him distracted, Fleur and Bill were pregnant, Charlie had moved home and was going to be the Magical Creatures professor the next year. Hagrid had decided to retire to just the Gamekeeper. Ginny was happily in love with Harry but she too was mourning her brother.

Luna spent time abroad with her father looking for nargles and such.

"I agree Harry, I miss it," Luna added. "I was hoping to find Dean, I haven't gotten the chance to see him since the train set off."  
>"You and Dean?" Ginny asked, it was odd, Luna was one of her best friends and Dean was her ex boyfriend.<p>

"Oh…yes, a little, but if you like each other," Ginny sighed.

"We do, I really do Ginny, he is so sweet, and I don't mind being taken care of," Luna mentioned, knowing that was the reason that Ginny and Dean broke up, because Dean did everything for her.

"Good…what about you Neville, how is your Gran?" Ginny changed the subject.

"Good, a little worn out still from the battle, but we visited my parents three times a week, which is great, the healers said that they may even start up research again, if they haven't discovered anything when I finish school I am going to try to find a way to do it," Neville explained a little sadly.

"Well Neville, if you need anything, we are here for you mate," Harry patted Neville on his shoulder.

"On the Brightside, Hannah Abbott is talking to me," Neville blushed.

"Hannah? You like her Neville?" Hermione grinned.

The boy nodded shyly, "She…I don't know there is just something about her, that has made her more of a crush."  
>"Know the feeling mate…although I have started to see Lavender again" Ron admitted.<p>

"Lavender Brown, Ron? Did you not learn anything from last time?" Hermione hissed.

"She has mellowed out Mione, she isn't so clingy now," Ron defended her.

"Whatever, it is your own hell you are digging," Hermione sighed in frustration.

Harry laughed, "Don't come to me complaining either, I couldn't take hearing how she snogged."  
>"I would want to know the same thing if you weren't dating my sister; doesn't every bloke want to know how another girl is so that they know to stay away or not?" Ron asked.<p>

"I just don't okay?" Harry muttered.

"What do you think the classes are that we are taking?" Luna brought up.

"I think maybe a different kind of muggle studies class or perhaps, something to cope from the war?" Hermione suggested.

"Nah…I am thinking sports, but muggle, like that fottball Dean always talks about," Ron grinned.

"First of all mate it is football but I think a complex defense class," Harry stated.

Ron rolled his eyes, "Whatever, it just sounded interesting."  
>"I think that we will be learning about abstract creatures," Luna obviously thought.<p>

"I hope that we have a healing course," Ginny smiled.

Neville nodded in agreement, "Specifically with plants."  
>They kept on debating the events to come, until Ron mentioned the trolley.<p>

"Where do you think it is? I am starving! The one time I have money to buy some and it doesn't come around,"

"Relax mate I am sure that it is around here somewhere, why don't we try to go look for it?" Harry suggested.

"Yeah alright," Ron gave in.

The two boys exited the compartment and headed down the hall. They made all the way to the section before the bathroom, where the door was locked.

"Where the bloody hell is the trolley?" Ron exclaimed.

"Relax mate, maybe they didn't hire one because there are so few people on board," Harry proposed.

"I don't care, I am starving!" Ron yelled.

There was a loud pound.

"Did you hear that?"  
>Ron nodded, "Probably just a bump on the track."<br>"Come on, lets just go back, I packed some sandwiches just in case I didn't feel up for sweets," Harry told him.

"What if it is behind this door mate?" Ron exclaimed.

"You can live without it Ron, come on, it is locked anyway," Harry groaned.

Ron pulled out his wand and waved it around, "It is called magic for a reason Harry."

Ron cleared his throat, "Alohamora."  
>Nothing happened.<p>

"Where is Hermione when you need her?" Ron complained.

"Come on it isn't worth it, plus there will be loads to eat at Hogwarts," Harry sighed.

Ron huffed in defeat and headed back to the compartment.

Padma bid goodbye to her sister before entering her compartment with Mandy and Lisa.

She was so excited to come back to school, she admits that she liked to study, but she was no Hermione Granger, she set time aside to have fun with friends.

"Hey ladies, what took you so long?" Anthony asked, pulling Lisa to him.

Lisa blushed, she wasn't one for public displays of affection but Anthony certainly was. She loved him, she really did, bit she didn't see the need in having to prove it to everyone by kissing and hugging in public.

"We just got caught up talking to Parvati," Padma explained taking a seat next to Terry.

She had a crush on his since fifth year, but he was always interested in Cho Chang.

Thankfully she has graduated and moved on to Oliver Wood.

She liked her Quidditch players.

"How is she?" Terry asked.

"Oh good, she and Seamus are seeing each other casually, the both of them are idiots, they love each other but they insist it is purely physical!" Padma rolled her eyes.

"Gryffindors…what can you do?" Michael Corner chuckled.

"Oh shush Mike, you can't say anything, you went out with Ginny Weasley and you had the biggest crush on Hermione Granger," Mandy scowled.

"How can any man go without having a crush on either on of them at some point?" Michael retorted.

"I hear you there mate, though Hermione is more focused on work than dating!" Terry reasoned.

"Honestly the poor girl has had enough to deal with; I wouldn't blame her for putting boys on the back burner!" Lisa piped.

"Agreed, she is one of the saviors of the world, she doesn't want to deal with idiots right away!" Padma giggled.

"Oi! She could do with a little bit of this!" Anthony teased, winking at Lisa.

"Don't you dare Anthony Goldstein!" Lisa yelled.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Michael hollered.

Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Theodore Nott stood in front of them.

"What do you want?" Lisa demanded.

"Have any of you seen Pansy? She left our compartment about an hour ago and she hasn't returned," Theo asked them.

"No…we will let you know if we see her," Mandy assured them.

"Okay…just…let us know okay?"  
>"We already told you we would Malfoy!" Terry glared.<p>

The Slytherins left without a word, but Padma couldn't help but hear a last comment.

"Oh brighten up mate, we will find her," Blaise reassured his friend.

"She was angry at me, if she is, well if something happened to her I don't know what I would do, I was just so focused on Astoria that I didn't realize that it may have hurt her…you know being with Astoria…I didn't know she still had feelings for me," Draco groaned.

"First of all mate you think to highly of yourself, I am sure she really just had to go to the bathroom, and is over you," Theo rolled his eyes at his friends egocentric ways.

Padma would be sure to remember that…just incase.

Hannah waved at Neville as she entered her compartment with Susan, Justin, Ernie and Zach.

"Where were you Hans?" Susan asked, patting the seat next to her.

"I was talking to Neville; it is no big deal," she told them.

"Ooo…someone has a crush," Susan poked her friends side.

"I do not! We are friends, he is sweet!" Hannah denied.

"I think the lady doth protest too much!" Zacharias teased.

"Shut it Smith! Do I have to remind you that you have a major crush on Tracey Davis?" Hannah retaliated.

Zacharias shut his mouth and glared, "No."  
>Hannah grinned, "Good…now what is this I hear about you two?"<p>

She pointed to Susan and Justin, both of which blushed.

"We got together over the summer, this dolt was too cute when asking me," Susan giggled.

Justin groaned and put his head in his knees.

"Did you have Su? Really in front of all our mates? Too cute? It was embarrassing as it was!" Justin hisses.

"So what you are embarrassed to be with me?" Susan growled.

"NO! I…it was just hard asking you because I was nervous," he muttered.

Susan smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Good boy," she said.

This caused an abrupt laughter from Ernie and Zacharias.

A knock interrupted the laughing and revealed Tracey, Daphne and Astoria.

"Have any of you seen Pansy? She has been gone for over an hour," Tracey asked.

"Uh…um…no…uh…sorry…nope…not Parkinson…how are you…you good?" Zacharias stuttered.

"Um…better if I knew where my friends was,' she stated confused.

"Thanks anyway," Daphne offered.

"We will let you know if we see her," Hannah told them.

The three girls nodded and left the compartment.

"Well…I was a complete idiot!" Zacharias cried.

"Yup…it was hilarious," Ernie chuckled.

Hermione rolled her eyes as Ron told the 'horrifying tale' of there not being a trolley.

"We will be at school soon Ron and Merlin knows there are tons of sweets there," Hermione told him for the hundredth time.

"I can't help it Mione, my stomach needs food like dementors need souls!" Ron over exaggerated.

"Mate I gave you a sandwich, Ginny gave you a couple chocolate frogs and I even owled George to send some of your mom's cake!" Harry exclaimed.

"Like I am eating anything George sends, he probably tampered with it the right git!" Ron protested.

"I offered you some of my soup, my dad made it specially!" Luna said.

"Luna, the last time I ate something your father made I wretched for hours after," Ron whined.

Luna frowned, obviously offended.

"That was rude Ron, she was just being nice, now shut the hell up or I will make you shut up myself!" Ginny hissed.

That made him shut up.

Although immediately after the door swung open, revealing, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Daphne and Astoria Greengrass, Theodore Nott and Tracey Davis.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Harry stood up, ready to draw his wand.

"Oh relax Potter we were just wondering if you have seen Pansy?" Draco sneered.

"No…why would we? Have you asked the Ravenclaws?" Harry stated.

"We have asked everyone on this train, we were so desperate to even ask you!" Blaise Zabini retorted.

"Now everyone be quiet I am sure there is a reasonable explanation and solution for all of this…when did she leave your compartment?" Hermione questioned.

"Like I would tell you Granger—"Draco began but was interrupted.

"Around 2:30, she had to go to the bathroom," Daphne said.

The others looked at her in distaste.

"What? She is smart; she might know where to look!" Daphne defended.

"Okay lets just go check near the bathroom out!" Hermione advised.

"That section is locked, Ron and I tried," Harry told her.

"Honestly, I love you both to buts, what did you use _Alohamora? _That is the simplest spell there is for locking and unlocking!" Hermione huffed.

Both of them were blushing as the Slytherins were smirking.

Hermione started off down the hallway, everyone following her.

With the flick of her wand the door clicked.

When they stepped inside everything was a mess, it looked as if someone had a brawl.

"Well…the trolley is here!" Ron exclaimed heading over to stuff his pockets.

"No Parkinson," Hermione sighed.

"Look the escape door is open!" Tracey Davis pointed out.

Everyone gasped.

"D-do you think that she…jumped?" Hermione implied.

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH GRANGER! Pansy would never do such a thing!" Draco yelled.

"Merlin Malfoy, I am just saying that this is really the only reasonable explanation! No one else can get in this train, when she opened the door to…well you know…the wind since we are going so fast must have blown her and some things back, then well…yeah," Hermione supported her reasoning.

The Slytherins were quiet.

"What if we give the train a once over?" Theo advised.

The Slytherins agreed, and the Gryffindors and Luna said they would help.

They checked each compartments, from head to toe. But there was no sign of her.

"I think Granger may be right…" Theo sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Seamus Finnegan yelled, following him was Dean Thomas, Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil.

"Pansy Parkinson jumped off the train," Ron exclaimed.

"RON!" Hermione and Ginny yelled.

"What? It is true!" he protested.

"Have a little respect mate, we may not have liked her but I wouldn't wish death on anyone but Voldemort, and I took care of him!" Harry said annoyed.

"Pansy wouldn't just jump off the train! She was telling me about her new shoe collection she brought with her, and matching scarves!" Daphne protested, her eyes filled with tears.

"I read that sometimes people who are suicidal will go about their days normally and then…well you know, she could have been distracting herself from what she wanted to do," Hermione kept on insisting.

"Listen here Granger, I knew Pansy a little more than you do! She wasn't suicidal! Not even close!" Astoria Greengrass growled, patting her sisters back.

"I am just going by fact Greengrass, I could be wrong, but I don't think I want to, I personally feel better about her being suicidal than there being someone aboard this train kidnapping people because the chances are that she isn't the only one that is going to disappear!" Hermione yelled at the younger girl.

"Don't yell at my girlfriend Granger!" Draco growled.

"Oh back off Malfoy! Hermione is just saying the facts, I say that we put this aside, mourn Pansy, and hope that Hermione is right, because I really don't want to deal with another crazy person!" Ginny defended her friends.

"Come on Hermione, I have some tea back in the compartment, you look like you need it, Daphne you are free to some as well, I have tons for everyone, tea makes things better," Luna offered.

Dean took her hand and led Luna back to the compartment.

Hermione sighed, "Yeah alright."  
>"I will pass thanks," Daphne muttered.<p>

"I am still really confused…" Lavender moaned.

"Don't worry love, I will fill you in," Ron grinned.

He then pulled her into a compartment and snogged her senseless.

"He could do so much better," Ginny whispered to Harry.

He nodded in agreement, "Ron can be thick."  
>This made Ginny laugh, "You go that right."<p>

_Two Hours Earlier_

Pansy Parkinson sat in the compartment car next to her best friend Daphne, her friend was chatting away about the new summer collection but Hermione really couldn't focus on that. All she could pay attention to was the cuddling Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. She was supposed to be in Astoria's place; Draco was supposed to love her. But that tramp, though she was Daphne's sister had to go and steal Draco away from her.

"Oh Drakey, this year is going to be perfect! And did you know mother is already planning the wedding for August! August! We will be married in August! Mrs. Draco Malfoy, can you picture it dear?" Astoria began rambling.

Draco smiled, "I can't wait."  
>And then came the light snogging again, and Pansy had to turn away because it made her stomach knot.<p>

"This is a public compartment and other people are here, go suck each other's faces off in private if you must," Pansy hissed at them.

"You are just jealous that I have Draco Pansy," Astoria smirked.

Pansy scoffed, "As if…been there done that, I am just trying to hold back my lunch."  
>This made Blaise, Theo and Tracey laugh and Draco glare.<p>

"She has a point, you snogging is a little gross mate, in private, there are plenty of compartments open," Blaise scrunched his nose in disgust.

"Fine, come on Tori, lets go find a compartment somewhere else," Draco agreed.

Draco began to pull her out of the compartment but not before Astoria could send Pansy a smug look without Draco looking.

"I hate that bitch!" Pansy snarled.

"That bitch is my sister Pans," Daphne reminded her.

"Sorry, but Merlin she pushes my buttons!"

"We all agree, but Drake seems to really like her," Theo reasoned.

Pansy rolled her eyes, "But we are his friends, doesn't he realize how horrible she is to us!"  
>"She is nice to me…" Blaise muttered.<p>

"She is flirting with you, you dolt! See she isn't interested in Draco, she is interested in his money and status," Pansy insinuated.

"I resent that Pansy, my family has just as much money as the Malfoy's!" Daphne shot at her.

"Not in status though, the Malfoy's are in the paper every other day, sometimes more," Pansy countered.

Tracey sighed, "Pansy you still like him, that is the only reason you have for hating her."  
>"I do not like Draco like that, that ship has sailed, bon voyage!" Pansy over dramatized.<p>

"Whatever Pansy, now you were telling me about that shoe collection," Daphne squealed.

"Not right now, I need to go to the loo," Pansy waved her off.

She headed to the section with the bathroom.

Emptying her bladder she sighed, and then went to wash her hands.

"It has been awhile Pansy…" a deep male voice drawled.

Pansy was about to let out a scream when her mouth has covered.

"I warned you to stop snooping around my dear…that letter I sent you was supposed to keep you quiet but you went and owled the ministry earlier today…luckily I was able to stop it from happening," the voice spoke from behind her, she was still unable to see who it was.

She kicked his shins and he fell to the ground in pain.

Pansy turned around and gasped at her assaulter.

"YOU!" she yelled.

He got himself off the ground and began to step toward her.

She went to unlock the door put it was locked with magic, but she couldn't move.

He managed to grab onto her, put she began to fight back, knocking things around the room.

They reached the emergency exit, and he opened the door, it was a rough wind put with a hard shove she fell out the door, and plummeted to her death.

"Goodbye Pansy,"

**This is my first thriller/mystery. It will get pretty graphic in further chapters. I have decided to do something a bit interesting with a returning after the war story. And I decided to make it seem like that at the beginning, with the chatting about the classes that they would be taking, relationships etc. Obviously though the whole Pansy thing is the starting part to the mystery. **

**Let me know about any guesses as to who the mystery man is?**

**Review please!**

**If I get good reviews I will continue.**

**Harrypotterdancinqueen78**


End file.
